Un nuevo Amanecer
by Jacklice Cullen
Summary: Y pensar que algún día llegue a despreciar aquello que tanto añoro tener ahora. La vida te da lecciones de maneras diferentes,pero esta debía ser la más cruel y la más dura.


PRÓLOGO

Aún puedo recordar con claridad el día en que mi vida cambió, vino desde lo más oscuro a quitarme lo único que realmente he apreciado, la vida.Y aunque he tratado de borrar esas escenas de mi mente creo jamás podré olvidar, el lamento, la nostalgia y el deseo de volver a ser lo que un día fui, se han encargado de mantenerlo siempre presente.

Quisiera tan solo poder regresar un poco el tiempo y evitar que cometa la mayor estupidez de mi existencia o por lo menos poder ponerlo junto con el resto de los recuerdos de mi vida pasada, todo lo que alguna vez fui, lo que alguna vez tuve y lo que alguna vez me hizo feliz se convirtieron en no más que simples manchones y agujeros negros en mi cabeza.

Y pensar que algún día llegue a despreciar aquello que tanto añoro tener ahora. La vida te da lecciones de maneras diferentes,pero esta debía ser la más cruel y la más dura.

Ni si quiera sabía a quien culpar de mi desgracia, tal vez porque la única culpable soy yo, pero me es tan difícil aceptar que yo provoque mi propia infelicidad. Quisiera haber tenido la capacidad para escuchar en su momento, era sorda sin serlo, y pagué las consecuencias de ello con un precio demasiado alto.

Me encontré sumida en la noche eterna que embargaba mi existencia, era una noche sin luna y ni una sola estrella, ni un signo de esperanza que consolara mi alma, si es que aún la conservaba. Condenada a vivir un castigo sin fin por el resultado de mis errores.

* * *

><p>CAPITULO I<p>

MALAS DESICIONES

Así era mi vida, siempre una rutina, ir al colegio y regresar a casa. Era la clásica chica con buenas notas, un poco conocida entre los chicos del colegio, gracias a la fortuna de conocer al chico más popular, Dave Johnson.

El verano pasado le había ayudado con asesoría a pasar una de sus materias y durante el tiempo que pasamos juntos forjamos algo así como una amistad. No era una de sus seguidoras que estaban con él todo el tiempo, pero de vez en cuando me invitaba a alguna reunión o a verlo en alguno de los juegos de Football. Y así adquirí un poco de popularidad, pero no la suficiente para quitarme el titulo de matada de la clase.

El ultimo día de clases, antes de iniciar las vacaciones navideñas, fue el más largo de mi vida. Desde muy temprano llegó Dave con una invitación a la fiesta de navidad en su casa, me había explicado que su padre nuevamente iba a hacer uno de sus viajes y que no quería pasar la navidad solo en su gran casa, así que organizaba la mejor fiesta del año. Y yo no podía creer que me hubiera invitado, era la única de segundo año que estaba invitada.

- ¿Puedo llevar a una amiga? – no quería estar sola en la fiesta. Dave era amable conmigo pero sus amigas me destetaban y cada vez que podían me recordaban que yo no pertenecía a su ámbito social.

- ¡Sí claro!, puedes llevar a alguien si quieres

- ¡gracias Dave! ¡Ahí estaré! – le aseguré con gran entusiasmo

- entonces ahí nos vemos – se escuchó la campana para entrar a clases. Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y se reunió con sus amigos que lo esperaban del otro lado del pasillo.

El día se había vuelto largo, porque no podía dejar de pensar en ello, en como iría vestida, como sería la casa, los adornos y lo mas importante como le pediría permiso a mis padres. Ellos eran tan estrictos y anticuados, seguramente me dirían que no, así que tenía que pensar en algún modo de convencerlos.

En la última clase mi mente solo estaba concentrada en el reloj de pared del aula, no podía esperar para contarle a Jazmín, mi mejor amiga.

- ¡Señorita Stevens! - oí una voz a lo lejos

- ¡Señorita! - dejaron caer un pesado libro sobre mi pupitre, que me hizo reaccionar de inmediato

- discúlpeme profesora Hathaway

- ¿podría pasar a realizar en el pizarrón a el ejercicio numero 20 por favor?

- con gusto – tomé la tiza que se encontraba en el borde del pizarrón y comencé a escribir con la esperanza que eso hiciera pasar más rápido el tiempo. Hacía cálculos y escribía procedimientos, hasta que llegué al resultado.

- Terminé profesora – puse de nuevo el borrador y la tiza en su lugar

- Muy bien señorita – la profesora me felicitó – Bien muchachos como no quiero que se aburran estas vacaciones tendrán tarea – inmediatamente se oyeron voces de protesta y quejidos, pero la maestra continuo hablando ignorando los comentarios hechos por mis compañeros – harán del ejercicio 25 al 38, lo harán en hojas para entregar y tendrá un valor del 15% en su calificación final – se seguían oyendo las protestas a hora en una volumen más alto – bien entonces que sean al 42, ya que tienen tantas energías para quejarse las tendrán también para hacer el trabajo – las quejas bajaron el volumen hasta convertirse en un cuchicheo. Yo no me preocupaba por que ya había adelantado hasta el ejercicio 40 así que solo tenía que hacer los otros dos y ya habría terminado el trabajo. Esa era la ventaja de permanecer en casa la mayoría de los fines de semana, los ejercicios se volvían un distractor para no aburrirme.

La campana sonó – que disfruten sus vacaciones – nos deseo la profesora, mientras podía oír como algunos la ofendían. Cerré mi libro de matemáticas y lo metí dentro de mi mochila, la tomé y me dirigí a buscar a mi amiga.

Esperé en su casillero, aguardando el momento en que le daría la buena nueva, sabía que se pondría muy feliz – ¡Jazmín! – grité cuando la vi a lo lejos, se encontraba despidiéndose de los chicos del club de teatro, pero a mi grito, los dejó y vino directamente hacia mí con paso acelerado.

- ¿qué pasa? – preguntó alarmada

- ¿qué dirías si te digo que fuimos invitadas a la fiesta de navidad de Dave Johnson? –le dí un toque de fascinación a cada palabra

- ¡No es cierto! – tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara

- ¡Sí! ¡Yo tampoco podía creerlo! – gritamos tomándonos de las manos y dando saltos haciendo un circulo

- Srta. Stevens, Srta. Miller. Serían tan amables de liberar el paso – nos dijo un profesor, mientras intentaba seguir su camino

- discúlpenos profesor – dijimos al unísono mientras reíamos

El profesor puso cara de pocos amigos y avanzó a paso veloz.

- esto es lo más genial que nos ha pasado, pero ¿tus papás te darán permiso? – como por arte de magia se desaparecieron nuestras sonrisas, y a cambio apareció una cara de preocupación

- en eso he estado pensando todo el día, no sé como decírselo – hice un mueca

- pues tu diles y si no te dan permiso te escapas ¡y ya! – no podía creer que si quiera lo pensara, conocía perfectamente bien a mis padres y era más que claro que conocía como se pondrían si se enteraban

- ¡estás loca! ¿Quieres que me den arraigo de por vida en mi casa?

- si no se enteran, entonces no te castigarían – no me parecía una buena idea si hacia eso existían suficientes riesgos y probabilidades de ser descubierta, era un peligro demasiado grande, pero definitivamente no se comparaba con la satisfacción que sentiría si iba a la fiesta.

- pues…- dije con una expresión de inseguridad en mi rostro

- tu inténtalo, pídeles permiso y si te dicen que no, pues ya veremos cómo le haremos para ir. Pero de que ¡vamos! ¡Vamos!

- tienes razón no hay nada que perder – nuestras sonrisas volvieron inmediatamente. Jazmín pasó su brazo por mi espalda y dijo – amiga tenemos que ir de compras, tenemos que ser las más espectaculares de la fiesta y a lo mejor así te puedas ligar un chico lindo de último grado – con esa sonrisa tan típica de mi amiga, podía imaginar que pasaba por su mente y sumada la simple idea de ir con ella de compras, daba miedo.

La última vez que lo había hecho, había sido casi dos meses atrás y simplemente recordar las 9 horas más largas de mi corta existencia daba escalofríos – vamos ¡anímate!, no seas simplona. O ¿qué? ¿Piensas ir con lo mismo que tienes en casa? – en eso tenía razón, no podía ir a una fiesta en casa de Dave Johnson con la ropa que tenia.

- sí creo que tienes razón, me queda un poco de dinero del que me dieron en mi cumpleaños

- ¡esa es mi amiga! Siempre traes tu tarjeta de ahorros ¿no?, vamos a mi casa y le hablas a tu mamá para que sepa que estarás conmigo y ¡listo! – para ella eran demasiado fáciles las cosas. Gastar los ahorros de casi tres años para cuando entrara a la universidad no me parecía una gran idea

– si la traigo – enseguida notó la expresión en mi rostro

- ay amiga no te preocupes, te prometo que en las vacaciones de verano nos buscamos un empleo y recuperas lo que gastes ahorita –

- sí, supongo que no es tan mala idea – una sonrisa no muy convencida se asomó por mi rostro

- entonces ¡vámonos! – tomamos nuestras mochilas y nos encaminamos hacia la casa de mi amiga, llegamos en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

Saludé con educación y me dirigí a tomar el teléfono en lo que mi amiga hacia negocios con su madre para que le prestara algo de dinero

- ¿hola? – contestó mi hermano del otro lado

- ¿Pete? Pásame a mi mamá por favor

- ¡ah! ¡Annie! ¡Mamá es Annie quiere hablar contigo! – gritó y en un instante me contestaron de nuevo

- mande hija – la dulce voz de mi madre

- mami, estoy en casa de Jazmín me voy a quedar unas horas con ella, voy a ayudarle a hacer una tarea. La profesora Hathaway nos dejo un infinito de tarea, entonces ya sabes que ella no es muy buena con eso. ¿Está bien? –

- si no te preocupes, te espero para la cena – me contestó con voz despreocupada, confiaba total y ciegamente en mi

- si ma, ahí estaré – colgué

- no me gusto eso de que no soy nada buena con las mates –enseguida se oyeron los reclamos de Jazz

- ¿que querías que le dijera?, además lo importante es que se la creyó y me dio permiso ¿no? –

La mueca que había hecho se tornó en una sonrisa

- te perdono – soltó una risilla – vámonos, de lo contrario no podrás llegar a la cena –rió una vez mas

- si ya me imagino – dije con un profundo suspiro

- ¡en marcha!, ¡mamá te veo en la cena!

- tengan cuidado – se oyó la voz de la madre de mi amiga desde la cocina

Tomamos un taxi y llegamos rápidamente al centro comercial, visitamos cada tienda durante casi 5 horas y Jazmín aun seguía probándose ropa como loca. Yo en una de las primeras tiendas en las que entramos elegí el atuendo adecuado, no tenía que ser algo tan sofisticado, era una fiesta informal, así que no teníamos que ir tan despampanantes como si se tratara de una graduación o una boda – ¿Ya? – dije con cansancio

- ¡Ay! ¡Annie! Yo no tengo tan buen físico como tú, no todo lo que me pruebo me queda – eso era algo de lo que también podía presumir, mi físico,. No era gorda ni delgada, y por lo regular todo lo que me probaba me sentaba bien, pero no quería desalentar a mi amiga – no es que tenga buen físico, es que ya conozco las cosas que me quedan bien, no es otra cosa – salió mi amiga de uno de los probadores, llevaba puesto un vestido color rosa , corto, se le veía muy bien, hacia resaltar su rubia y larga cabellera ondulada; era muy delgada casi un palillo, de tés rosada y ojos color azul. En realidad ese vestido la hacía ver muy bien.

- creo que encontramos el adecuado – dijo viéndose a un espejo y dando unas vueltas para verse de todos ángulos

- definitivamente si – le dije muy convencida – ese es el tuyo – afirmé una vez masl

- y apenas y cabe en mi presupuesto – dijo con alivio, mirando la etiqueta

Nos dirigimos a la caja a pagar y entonces acabo el martirio, me alegre que por fin hubiera encontrado el adecuado.

- a mi me encanto lo que compraste, digo esa falda de holanes negra con el cinturón plateado se ve fabulosa – mi amiga estaba fascinada de las compras que habíamos hecho

- sí, lástima que salió un poco más caro de lo que había pensado – volvió el desanimo a mi voz

- eso es lo de menos, lo que verdaderamente importa es que te vas a ver fuera de serie en esa fiesta – hice una mueca, no estaba totalmente de acuerdo con aquel comentario, pero lo hecho estaba hecho.

Comenzaba a oscurecer y recordé que había prometido llegar a la cena – creo que es mejor que me valla directamente a mi casa – si regresaba a casa de mi amiga se me haría mas tarde.

-sí, ya debe estar pegada a la pared tu mamá porque no llegas – reí ante el comentario que no estaba nada fuera de la realidad.

Mi casa no estaba demasiado lejos del centro comercial, así que caminé hasta ella. La calle estaba completamente abandonada, pero muy bien iluminada, había en cada casa un montón de foquitos típicos de la época. Probablemente no había tanta gente porque con el frio que hacía a nadie se le antojaba estar en la calle.

Seguí caminando pero me sentía extraña, como un mal presentimiento, acelere un poco el paso. Era como si alguien me estuviera siguiendo y observando desde algún punto. Me estremecí ante esa sensación, aceleré aún mas el paso hasta que casi iba corriendo. Me detuve de golpe cuando oí algo que se movió rápidamente entre unos arbustos – ¿quién está ahí? – Pregunté al aire por que nadie respondió – ¿quién está ahí? – grité, casi jadeando por el miedo, volteé a ver hacia todas direcciones y dí un grito cuando sentí unas manos sobre mis hombros.

-¡bu! – gritó una voz conocida desde mi espalda, era mi hermano

- ¡Erick! - le metí unos manotazos – ¡casi me matas de un susto, tarado! – mi hermano rió ante mi reacción, pero yo no le hallaba gracia

- ¿qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en casa

- estaba en casa de Jazmín, ayudándole a hacer una tarea

- aaah – sentí que no se tragó ese cuento e inmediatamente volteó a ver las bolsas en mi mano

- más bien, ¿que haces tú aquí? – interrumpí cualquier conjetura a la cual pudiera llegar

- pues ya salí de vacaciones en la facultad y vine a pasar las fiestas con la familia – sabía que mis padres consideraban estas fiestas como algo sagrado para la familia – pero si quieres me regreso – alcé una ceja considerando esa oferta que a mi parecer no era bastante mala – mejor ya vámonos – tiró de mi brazo.

Llegamos a casa y apenas abrí la puerta mi madre nos estaba esperando – ¡Erick! – gritó y corrió a abrazarlo, él era mucho más alto y corpulento,se puso de puntillas para darl un beso en la mejilla.

Mi madre y yo éramos bastante parecidas, no mediamos más de 1.60, y por el contrario mis hermanos y mi padre superaban los 1.80 – ¿cómo te fue con Jazmín? – me preguntó apenas liberó a mi hermano

- bien – contesté mientras me caminaba hacia mi habitación, debía ocultar esas bolsas hasta el día en que debía usarlas

- no tardes por que ya vamos a cenar –

- si, si – me dí prisa en subir las escaleras que llevaban hacia las habitaciones. Escondí muy bien el paquete dentro de mi armario y baje nuevamente para reunirme con la familia.

La cena fue larga, su conversación se había encerrado alrededor de Erick, llevaba muchos meses estudiando en una facultad muy lejos de casa, así que ellos deseaban saberlo todo. Puse un codo sobre la mesa y recargué mi cabeza en la mano, mientras jugueteaba con un guisante, comenzaba a idear un plan en caso de que mis padres no concedieran el permiso para que fuera a casa de Dave – ¿y qué me cuentas tú? – preguntó Erick interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

- pues todo normal, aburrido en realidad – dije indiferente, y en ese momento pensé que tal vez ese era un buen momento para intentar hablar del tema con mis padres – bueno en realidad no tanto, he entablado una buena amistad con Dave Johnson –no moví la mirada del plato y seguí jugueteando con el guisante.

- Dave Johnson? – no se oía muy convencido – ¿el chico, alzado que es capitán del equipo de football?

- ella lo ayudó a pasar sus materias que debía en el verano pasado – respondió Peter antes de que yo pudiera decir una palabra – ya sabes la cerebrito de tu hermana –usó su tono burlón. Aveces podía ser muy molesto.

Lo miré con desagrado, odiaba cuando me llamaban cerebrito – sí, algunas veces me invita a las fiestas que organiza en su casa

Erick hizo un gesto molesto – ya veo

-sí, esta mañana me invitó a una fiesta que dará en navidad – seguí usando el mismo tono desinteresado y de inmediato sentí las miradas de todos sobre mi – yo me preguntaba si me dejarían ir

- ¿cuándo va a ser? – preguntó mi padre mientras se llevaba un trozo de carne a la boca

- el día de navidad –respondí a la pregunta obligada

- tú sabes que nosotros consideramos que ese día es para pasarse con la familia – hice un mohín – creo que sabes la respuesta a tu petición – esa fue su respuesta

- ¿qué? ¡Vamos papá! Ni si quiera lo has considerado ¡Es la fiesta más importante del año! No puedo faltar, es que ya todos me consideran una nerd, y si voy tal vez eso pueda cambiar

- ¡no! ¡No vas a ir!

- ¡pero papá! ¡Es que tú no entiendes! - nuestras voces ibvan subiendo volumen con cada palabra que deciamos

- ¡no insistas Anna! ¡No es no!

- yo creo que no es momento para discutir eso ¿si?, Ay que estar felices porque Erick esta aquí - mi madre jamás perdía la calma y siempre trataba de mantener el control

-¡ay mamá! Quédate con tu Erick y hagan lo que quieran – me levanté de la mesa y me encerré en mi cuarto cerrando la puerta con un fuerte azotón.

Esa noche no pude dormir, solo podía pensar en la fiesta. Tenía que ir, no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad como ésta y mis padres no la arruinarían, mi mente trabajo toda la noche ideando un plan.


End file.
